Vigilus
Vigilus jest światem położonym w Segmentum Obscurus i w M42 stał się kluczowym bastionem Imperium, gdyż stoi na obecnie jedynej lub jednej z niewielu dróg łączących podzieloną Galaktykę przez Cicatrix Maledictum. Trwają walki o ten system pomiędzy licznymi frakcjami, min. Xenos takimi jak Orkowie, Genokrady i Eldarzy oraz siłami Chaosu, które zrobią wszystko, by ten świat upadł. Ogólne informacje thumb|center|300px Vigilus był kiedyś jednym ze stu imperialnych światów w Segmentum Obscurus uważanym za ważny przede wszystkim dla zaopatrzenia wojennego i siły roboczej, którą wytwarzał. Głównym eksportem tej planety była wyjątkowa technologia obronna. Adeptus Mechanicus z Vigilus zostali pobłogosławieni STC dla technologii psychotechnicznych Tarcz Energetycznych klasy Bastion i został usankcjonowany przez Marsa, aby wprowadzić je do produkcji. Tarcze przed uformowaniem Cicatrix Maledictum chroniły populację przed zagrożeniami. Krajobraz thumb|center|600px|Widok na Oteck Vigilus był wielkim światem, którego rozdzielały tylko ufortyfikowane rezerwuary. Pustkowia pomiędzy miastami były ciężkie do pokonania, niczym bezkresne oceany. Lecz nie nie były to tylko jałowe tereny, lecz także hydrofagowe - miejscami skład chemiczny ich wydm pyłowych był tak słony, że w ciągu kilku godzin mógł wysuszyć nagie ciało. Burze piaskowe utrudniały znacznie podróżowanie, zwłaszcza na zachodzie, gdzie częstym zjawiskiem była burza, znana jako Wir Vhulian. Wydmy skrywały ponadto łowne stworzenia, czekające tylko na nieuważnych podróżnych. Cennymi były rzadkie obszary ziemi żyznej na planecie, ale szalejąca industrializacja spowodowała, że większość z nich przekształciła się w miejskie metropolie zwane Rozległymi Ulami. Były one tak duże, że tworzyły całe kontynenty. Południe z kolei pokryte było lodem. W tamtych rejonach trwało wydobycie rzadkich materiałów i wody pitnej. Wiele tamtejszych stworzeń było groźnymi przeciwnikami dla badaczy i górników, lecz największą grozę wzbudzała ukryta Brama Osnowy, którą wykorzystywali Drukhari do przybywania na Vigilus i zdobywania nowych niewolników do swojej kolekcji. Ważne Miejsca Hyperia thumbRozległy Ul Hyperia był najważniejszym "kontynentem", gdzie mieściła się stolica Saint's Heaven, czyli twierdze Ministorum i Pałac Gubernatora. Jest to potężna forteca, o potężnym uzbrojeniu i otoczona długą przepaścią zwaną Pierścieniem Nicości (ang. the Ring of Nothingness). Olbrzymią częścią Hyperii były fabryki i dzielnice robotnicze, które produkowały mnóstwo sprzętu wojskowego i codziennego użytku. Megaborealis thumbRozległy Ul Megaborealis '''należy do Adeptus Mechanicus od wieków. Jest to jeden z najgroźniejszych kontynentów do życia, przez niestabilność tektoniczną i działalność okolicznych wulkanów. Wiele lat wcześniej Magos Styges VIII zawarli pakt z Donsorem Agamemnusem, ówczesnym Gubernatorem, nadając im pełne prawo do kontroli nad Megaborealis. W zamian Kapłani Maszyn wzmocniliby swoją obecnością obronę planety swoimi siłami i sojuszniczymi Domami Rycerskimi. Umowa ta znana była jako '''Pakt Ognia i Stali. Mechanicus prowadziło tam wydobycie minerałów i przewiercało się w ich poszukiwaniu oraz dawało pracę milionom pracowników w fabrykach. Mieści się tam również Winda Omnizjasza (ang. The Omnissiah Hoist), cud techniki Mechanicum. Winda położona w Megaborealis jest tak wielka, że jej czubek jest niemal nie widoczny. Łączy ona planetę ze stacją kosmiczną Sacrus Tora Hawking, skąd z lodowych asteroid wydobywana jest woda. Mortwald W Mortwald 'produkowano żywność i leki. Jest to bardzo ważny Ul, gdyż dzięki florze, gdzie rośnie dużo roślin produkujących tlen. Kontrolę nad nim miał brat gubernatora, Wielki Kasztelan Deinos Agamemnus, który posiadał wielki majątek, a nawet, wedle plotek, w swoich magazynach sześć pocisków typu Deathstrike. Bardzo dobrze był umocniony ten Ul, gdyż Deinos rozlokował liczne zasieki, okopy i bunkry, które dopełniały tylko ochronę, jaką dawały tarcze energetyczne. W tym miejscu również można było przeprowadzić operacje mające na celu odmładzanie. Oczywiście szlachta korzystała z tego przywileju i częstym widokiem byli tzw. Nieśmiertelni Pielgrzymi, uprzywilejowani z różnych światów, którzy nieraz lecieli kilka lat tylko po to, by móc odmłodzić swój wygląd o dekady a nawet stulecia w lokalnych siedzibach rejuvenant. Otec thumb'Otec jest kluczowym miejscem Vigilusa, gdyż bogaty jest w rezerwuary wodne. Sam Rozległy Ul jest rozbudowany i bogaty w liczne fabryki. Pomimo licznej aktywności militarnej, za same rezerwuary odpowiadali Adeptus Arbites. Zasoby wodne regulowane były przez tzw. Rozkopy '''(ang. Hollows) - pięć olbrzymich rezerwuarów, bardziej przypominających wewnętrzne morza niż zwykłe zbiorniki. Nazywają się: Greigan, Mysandren, Trevig, Ostaveer i Agamemnus - ostatnia nazwana na cześć rządzącej dynastii i pełnił rolę rezerwowego źródła wody dla Hyperii. Woda zbierana była poprzez podziemny system rur. Zguba Kaelaca '''Zguba Kaelac była zamarzniętym pustkowiem pełnym gór lodowych i lodowców. Znaleźć tam można tylko górników i arktyczne zwierzęta. I oczywiście tajemnice ukryte głęboko w śniegu. Był jednym z ostatnich obszarów naturalnie występującej wody na Vigilus, ale gdy Wielka Wyrwa się otworzyła, skurczyła się znacznie. Zguba była mało przydatna jako miejsce zamieszkania - los słynnego pioniera Jonsta Kaelaca jest tego wystarczającym dowodem. Jest to jednak nieocenione źródło czystej wody z tak zwanych lodowców wodnych, a lodowce kontynentu były intensywnie eksploatowane przez Adeptus Mechanicus. Na ogromnym kontynencie operacje wydobywcze, które obejmowały słoneczną stronę Zguby Kaelaca, ogromne silniki tnące odcinały doskonałe prostopadłościany lodu z frontów lodowca i krawędzi kraterów kontynentu. Wierła Venstran i Heliostrike przyniosły największą nagrodę, ujawniając makro-kamieniołomy Glacia Betus i Glacia Omicroid. Na zachodzie Zguby znajdowała się starożytna Brama Aeldari, która istnieje od tysięcy lat. Osłaniają ją wieczne lodowce. Od lat wykorzystują ją Mroczni Eldarzy, by przypuszczać ataki na Zgubę, Oteck i Dirkden. Dirkden thumbDirkden '''opuściła elita Vigilusa i obecnie pod Ulem żyłe wielu bandytów, pół-wygnańców. Najgroźniejszym faktem, którego nie znali do wybuchu wojny, było istnienie '''Kultu Książąt Żebraków, którzy rozprzestrzeniali się dzięki działalności Genokradów i ich Pocałunku. Najwyższym i najdumniejszym punktem w Ulu był Nie-Ul Ashenid, na wpół dokończony szkielet miasta-ula. Jego konstrukcja nie została nigdy ukończona, poniewać architekci, których imiona zaginęły w annałach historii, zmienili plany i rozpoczęli budowę w dół, w podziemia, ku kompleksom jaskiń u dołu. Niestety infekcja tych terenów była tak wielka, że jego mieszkańcy byli często bardziej oddani Grandsire Wurmowi, Patriarsze Kultu, niż Imperatorowi Ludzkości. Dontoria thumbRozległy Ul Dontoria '''był największym i najbardziej zaludnionym regionem Vigilus. Powiedzieć, że był przeludniony, to tak jak powiedzieć, że po nocy wstaje dzień. Dontoria już 943 lata przed Uformowaniem Cicatrix Maledictum przekorczyła limit standardowej populacji metropolii wedle wzkazówek Administratum. Tysiąc lat później kolejne miliony zaludniały slumsy Ula. Niekończące się fabryki i manufactorum otaczały tereny tak mocno zaludnione i zanieczyszone, że zewnętrzne mury były czarne. Pośrodku znajdowało się Jezioro Dontor, wewnętrzne morze, które jednak było tak zanieczyszone, że nic w nim nie żyło, a próboa wypicia choć łyka wody z niego skończyła by się paskudną chorobą. Nie przeszkodziło to w budowie miasteczek wokół - tak byli zdesperowani ludzie, by móc mieć dach nad głową, że mieszkali w takich warunkach, mało tego wszędzie powstawały uliczki, dryfujące łódki, barki, gdzie mieszkali biedacy, najemnicy, kupcy i różne szumowiny. Storhval '''Storvhal '''generuje olbrzymie ilości energii z pasm wulkanów i wód termalnych. Jest to dom niezliczonej ilości wyznawców Boga Maszyny. Wulkaniczny teren Storvhal był relatywnie mały, lecz niezwykle cenny dla infrastruktury planety. Na mocy Paktu Ognia i Stali Adeptus Mechanicus rządzili tym terenem i produkowali masy energii z wulkanicznych farm i generatorów. '''Fabrykator Vosch sam zaprojektował i zoptymilizował technologię do wytwarzania tej energii - oczywiście bazując na świętym STC. W pełni wykorzystuje się ruchy tektoniczne i erupcje wulkanów, które np. w Megaborealis są kłopotliwe. Pomimo śmierci setek robotników, magma-serwitorów i Skitarii po każdym trzęsieniu, to Vosch uważał, że było to konieczne poświęcenie dla tej całej energii z wulkanów od Kopca Phaestos do Gór Omnisjasza. Siły Zbrojne thumb|left|200px|Skitarii z VigilusVigilus chronią liczne Regimenty Astra Militarum, w tym elitarne oddziały Tempestus. Ponadto na mocy Paktu Ognia i Stali w Megaborealis stacjonują Legiony Skitarii i Domy Rycerskie, w tym Dom Terryn. Oprócz tego stacjonują tam okazjonalnie siły Kosmicznych Wilków, którzy podróżują tam, gdzie są potrzebni i grupy Adepta Sororitas chroniące świątyń wiary Munitorum. Jedną z największych broni tego świata są Tytany z Legio Ferroxus 'pośród których najważniejsze były Warlord ''Dominatus Rex i Reaver Heresium's Bane, pod którym był manipuł Warhoundów, zwany '''Ogarami Hyporiańskimi. Władza Przed Wielką Wyrwą Władzę nad światem sprawował Planetarny Gubernator Lucienne Agamemnus IX - ta dynastia nadzorowała sprawy planety z Hyperii, z iglicy stolicy, Saint Haven, przez tysiąclecia. Jednak planeta słynęła z bycia twierdzą Adeptus Mechanicus. Relatywna bliskość Vigilusa do Strefy Wojny Stygius sprawiał, że służył on jako stacja dla nadchodzących sił Imperium, w tym Kosmicznych Wilków i różnych Legionów Skitarii. Samo umiejscowienie sprawiło, że stał się cennym nabytkiem, ale też jego eksport siły witalnej był także niezbędny dla imperialnej machiny wojennej. Faktyczną władzę sprawowali możni, którzy tworzyli tzw. Radę Aquailariańską. Mieli najwięcej do powiedzenia w sprawie jakichkolwiek działań na planecie. W trakcie Wojny z Bestiami i Wojny Koszmarów W 4.049 Po VCM (około 4 lata po uformowaniem Cicatrix Maledictum nad Vigilus), Marneus Calgar dotarł z posiłkami na Vigilus z rozkazu Roboute Guillimana. Zobaczył słabość i korupcję w Radzie. Wściekły Marneus wskazał palcem winnych w jego mniemaniu porażek, jego ludzie otoczyli i wyłapali ich. Podczas przepychanek ujawniło się kilku zakonspirowanych agentów Kultu Książąt Żebraków. Kultyści zginęli, członkowie rady zostali skuci i aresztowani, a w przeciągu godziny utworzono nowy rząd. Ci, którzy pozostali lojalni z Rady Aquilariańskiej musieli znosić towarzystwo dowódców-doradców z Adeptus Astartes. Korupcja Saint's Heaven została ukrócona i utworzono nowy organ - Senat Vigilus. Znane Konflikty Wojna z Bestiami thumb|Calgar na czele Marines broni Vigilus(Osobny artykuł: Wojna z Bestiami) Wraz z pojawieniem się Cicatrix Maledictum, który rozdarł galaktykę od północnego-zachodu, od Oka Terroru po Anomalię Hadesa na południowym zachodzie. Poza kilkoma miejscami przejście przez tą barierę było niemożliwym. Niebo nad planetą zmieniło się i wielu obawiało się, że to koniec planety, że zostanie pochłonięta. Zamiast tego, gdy wirujące mgławice rozpraszały się, wydawało się, że Vigilus trzymał Cicatrix Maledictum na dystans. Dziwna egida planety łączyła go ze Światem Rycerskim Dharrovar i odległej planety Sangua Terra, tworząc korytarz znany jako Rękawice Nachmunda. W 1.192 VCM wylądowali na powierzchni Pustkowi Orkowie Szefa Krooldakka. To był początek konfliktu, gdyż wraz z ich pojawieniem wyłączyły się Tarcze Energetyczne otaczające miasta i ujawnili się Kultyści z Książąt Żebraków. Jakby tego było mało, z czasem do konfliktu dołączyły siły Drukhari, Aeldari z Saim-Hann, Gwardii Śmierci oraz Czarnego Legionu. Na sam koniec, po 15. latach walk utrzymano Vigilus, lecz na horyzoncie pojawił się nowy wróg - do systemu zmierzał Abaddon Profanator, dla którego wysłannik Haarken Zdobywca Światów przygotował grunt pod inwazję. Wojna Koszmarów Źródła Imperium Nihilus Vigilus Defiant 8th ed.: *O systemie Vigilus str. 5, 8-9, 50-69 *Collegia Titanica str. 21, 39 *Imperialni Rycerze str. 21 Kategoria:Światy Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Adeptus Mechanicus